Some Where In Neverland
by manywonders543
Summary: Maximum Ride, after surviving her Fathers hell, decides to live with her twin brother Ari in the state of Mississippi. There she meets friends, a new family, drama, bullies and Mr. Tall Dark and Silent. Rated T for cussing and im paranoid plus all the drama.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in Neverland

(Max P.O.V)

"Come on Percy, Ari's house is only one more block away." I say.

I look down at my poor dog.

He whines.

"I know, I know. Ari's getting a Maximized whooping of the ass when we get there."

He barks and I smile.

We keep walking down the street until I finally see a familiar face.

"Hey! Dip thong! You nearly killed your twin and her damn dog, making us walk so fricken long!"

He turns around, confused.

And then he saw me and smiled.

That ta boy!

I smile back and run up the street.

He spreads his arms open and I hug him tight.

"Hey Lil sister! Four years too long?"

I step out of his embrace and glare.

"Hell yea you idiotic Ninkompoop! Four years IS too damn long!"

He winces at my glare (HA!), then smiles.

"Well, my little Maximum, lets head inside and I can show you your room."

I whoop.

We walk up a little driveway with a black pick up truck on the left side.

I grin and chuckle.

"Your never in a million bajillion years driving my baby!" Ari says. Yea, Ari _says._

When does Maximum Ride _ever _listen to what people _say_? Yea, exactly.

Never.

Ari leads me onto the porch which by the way, had a little bench swing.

Percy tugs on his leash, and I realised Ari walked into the little blue door.

I keep walking and end up in a little family room for about three people.

It had two beanie bags and a couch. The flat screen stood in front right by a big sit in kitchen was connected behind the living area. It was yellow and had white tile floors with a stove and oven and all the normal kitchen tools. If you kept going to the right a doorway led to a flight of stairs.

"Up here is where myne and your room is. Along with two bathrooms and a guest room. Yours is the second door to the right." I hear Ari say behind me.

I nod speachless.

I walk up the door, second to the right, and gasp.

It was a small room with a bunk bed but underneath was a dark red, worn out couch. There was a small t.v. In front of the couch. The bunk bed was couch with red andd black checkered bed set. I had a closet on the right, and a window on the left.

I turned around and hugged Ari tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I LOVE it!"

He laughs and ushers me inside.

I walk in and drop myself onto the couch with my suitcase at my feet.

"Well, I'll let you unpack. I've gotta call Angel anyways."

I wiggle my eyebrows."Ooh Angel, huh? Is she your girlfriend? Mabye a little friends with benefits? Or does she already have a boyfriend and your just desperate?"

He scowls. "She's... complicated."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Complicated?"

"Shut up! Unpack you restless animal!"

I laugh and drop to my knees next to my suitcase.

"Ari Adrian Ride, are you embarrassed to talk to moi about your girl troubles?"

His scowl deepens.

"No! Your terrible at feelings, and that is why Maximum Maria Ride I do not and will not talk to YOU about my love life! or... Friend life...ugh never mind!"

He stormed out of the room while I laugh my arse off.

-ThReE DaYs LaTeR-

I groan.

"Ari stop pacing! Your making me dizzy."

He sat on the couch, and started tapping his foot.

I groan and flop an arm over my head.

" Mabye I wouldn't be pacing if I didn't have to meet up with Adoption Care. I'm really stressed out."

I sigh.

"Ari, I can leave. I can go back to hell where satan and satans evil minion are. You don't have to adopt me."

He ran a hand through his hair.

"No, no I want to have full custody of you so Dad can't take you back. It's just I have finals after spring break which ends in two days. Plus I have to enroll you for school."

I frown.

"Do I haaave to go to school?"

Ari was about to answer, when we hear a knock at the door.

"We will finish this conversation after."

I roll my eyes, as he gets up to answer the little blue door.

I hear Ari say welcome.

When they walk in I thought I would barf.

The Adoption Care women was UGLY.

She put the U in ugly.

She had blue eyeshadow that went up to her black colored in eyebrows. Her hair was bright red and curled. She had dark red lipstick and was chewing gum. She wore a blue pants suit with red high heels.

My eyes widened.

Ari glared at me clearly telling me to shut up.

I put on a smile and stood up.

"Hiya! My names Maximum Ride and your are?"

I stuck out my hand and she looked at it, disgusted.

"Mrs. Heidi. Can I ask how old you are."

I pull my hand away, not impressed by her fake accent.

"I'm 18, turning 19 next year in February Ma'am."

She smiled. Or... tried to.

"Well, Maximum, If you would sign here under your brothers name, I can be on my way."

I showed a real smile.

"Great! Let me go get a pen!" I walked of the room and grabbed an old pen off the counter.

I headed back to see Mrs. What's-her-ugly-face-? Trying to flirt with my ticked off brother.

I swallowed a laugh and made my face impassive as I walked back.

I snatched the papers out of her hand and sign it.

"There you go! It was nice meeting you." I says.

I heard Ari grumble. "Hardly."

I bit my lip.

She grunted and strutted out of the house into her green van.

When she left I fell to the floor trying to breathe as I laughed.

Ari started to chuckle, and I laughed harder.

"Well, I don't think your ripe enough this season. You just not red enough." Ari said.

I calmed down, still giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

(Max P.o.v):

Beep beep beep beep be- CRASH!

"Oooooow!" I cried out.

I grab my throbbing fist.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

I roll around only to end up falling off the top bunk onto the floor.

I groan.

"Max! Whats going on?!"

I look up to see Ari standing in a towel with have his face shaved and a bed head.

A lock fell in his hair and I smirked.

"Nothing. The alarm clock just pissed me off. May I ask whats going on with you, pretty boy?"

He scowls and storms out of the room.

I snicker, standing up.

I walk up to my closet and pick out a black and purple striped shirt with a black vest. I also grab some purple converse and black skinnies, along with a black beenie and some black fingerless gloves.

I know right?

Epic style huh?

I walk into the kitchen to look for food.

Ari's at the table eating pancakes.

"I've come for food, brotha!" I say in a really bad British accent.

He chuckles.

"Sorry, you woke up too late. We have like, 10 minutes to get to school."

I groan.

"Ughhh school. My personal hell!"

He smirks.

There was a knock on the door.

I shoot Ari a confused look.

He smiles and opens the door, only to be tackled by a blonde blur.

A smaller version of the blonde blur walks in the doorway.

She rolls her eyes at the two hugging teenagers.

"Hormones." I say.

She smirks

"I think it's more than a little hormonal action going on here."

Ari glares over the blonde girls back at us.

"I expect it from Max, but really Ella? You've turned to the Max side?"

My smirk grows bigger and I turn to Ella.

"Welcome to the Max side, we have cookies."

"I can HEAR your ego get bigger." Ari says.

The Blondie rolls her eyes, but sticks her hand out to me.

"Hi! My names Angelina, but call me Angel."

I laugh.

Angel shoots me a confused look.

"Ha! Y-Your.. haha! A-A-ngel? Oh god!" I fall over holding my stomach.

Ari's face turns red and he shoves his hands in his pockets.

I wipe my eyes, standing up.

Angel looks at me, confused. " Umm did I... say something?"

I smile, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"No, not at all. It's just I've heard _soo_ much about you!"

She blushes.

Ella snickers.

Ari coughs.

"Well, shouldn't we be going to school?" He says.

The door bell rings.

Ella squeals and runs out of the house to the car.

I open my mouth to ask but Ari and Angel interrupt.

"Nudge." They say together.

I roll my eyes.

Ugh. Girls. Well... _some _girls.

I climb into Ari's pick up truck followed by Angel in the front, Nudge Ella and me in the back.

Everyone groans but me.

"What are you all gro-"

I hear Nudge who was next to me, take a deep breath.

Time seemed to stop.

In slow motion everyone shoved their fingers in their ears, me raising an eyebrow.

Oh god how I wish I hadn't just raised only my eyebrow.

Then it hit me full blow.

"OMG! I've never met you before! My names Nudge! Wellllll actually its Monique but still! We should tots hang out! Trust me you'll love it here! Everyones soooooo nice. Well, except for Lissa! Shes a totally beoch. Omg that girl is tots obsessed with Fang. Lol the fang! The Fangstalater! The Fangalangadingdong! Lol you get the point! Omg You haven't met Fang yet! He's like my brother, and kinda like you evil, dark and mysterious! OMG you guys would be the tots cutest couple! Omg! That reminds me Angel you and Ari should-"

Ari coughs.

Yea thanks Ari.

You couldnt have stopped her before my face was beet red?

Your a real hero.

He turns around in his seat.

He smiles and says, " Welcome to the Nudge channel, Max."

I grumble.

We finally pull up to a BIG building with _three_ floors!

What the flip?

Why the hell does a school need that many fricken floors?

Three?

Really?

All of a sudden I'm being pulled out if the car and into my personal hell.

I start to struggle.

"NOOO YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE OR WILLING!"

"Shut up Max! Your going to school and your going to fucking like it!"

I struggle harder.

"HELP! HELP! THERE TAKING ME INTO THE PITS OF HELL!"

All of a sudden I'm being flipped onto someones shoulder.

"Ari! YOU SON OF A GUN PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN! I WILL NOT BE THE VICTIM!"

Ari laughs.

I see my new three friends trying to smother their giggles.

I scowl and cross my arms, grumbling.

"I'm sorry Maxy dearest, we would LOVE to help but-" Ella starts.

I wave my hand at them.

"Yea, yea ya little twerps! I get it, I get it!"

They giggle.

I scowl.

Ari sets me down but quickly grabs my wrist to keep me from running.

I growl and he raises an eye at me.

I shrug.

He rolls his eyes and turns to Angel, Nudge and Ella.

"Alright ladies! Chop chop you musn't be late! I'll just take my sister dearest to the office."

Angel smiles and kisses his cheek.

He blushes and I smile.

"Alright, see ya later Ari! Make sure she actually STAYS in school!"

she waves and grabs Ella and Nudge who were smiling at the scene, taking them to class.

I groan as Ari pulls me to the office.

He pushes the door in.

The assistant looks up and smiles.

"Hey Ari, did Jones ask for ya."

He smiles back.

"Jen I would like you to my Twin sister, Maximum Ride. She just came down to... stay at my house."

She gave him a sympathetic look.

"Alright Hon, go on in, Fang's probably in there already."

Ari sighs.

He leads me into the back to the far left door.

He pushes the door open.

I breathe in deeply and smirk.

Hah! Smoke.

I'll have to ask for one.

I look around to see the principle and a boy in black.

I raise an eyebrow.

The principle was leaning back in his chair with a cigarette in his mouth and his feet propped on his desk. The boy had a black guitar and was strumming to a tune in his head.

The both don't notice us.

"Hey, can I have one?"

They both turn around to look at me.

The boy was smoking too.

"Shut up Max, no you cannot." Ari scolds.

I roll my eyes.

The boy looks at me and smirks.

I ignore him, grabbing a chair to pull up to the desk.

"Ah, Hello Mr. Ride who's the lovely lady you have this evening."

I smirk propping my feet on the desk.

"Max Ride, his twin. Again I ask can I have a cigarette?"

The principle throws me a box with a lighter.

I grab one out of the box, putting It in my mouth.

I flick the lighter open and light it.

I take a drag out of it.

Ari scowls at me.

"She came down to get away from Jeb, George."

The principle's eyes soften.

My face stays impassive.

Ari told him?

Why?

It's none of these peoples business!

"Oh, I see. Well Miss Ride Welcome to Lincoln High. Jen will give you your schedule."

I nod standing.

I take another drag out of the cigarette, breathing smoke out of my nose.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Jones, I'll just grab my schedule. Have a nice day."

I walk out of the room still holding the cigarette between my pointer and middle fingers.

Jen smiles at me and hands me my schedule.

"Miss Ride you have to put that out one you step out of the office."

I wave her off, grabbing my schedule and popping the cig in my mouth, taking a drag.

I walk out and lean on the wall waiting for Ari.

I close my eyes taking another drag.

"Sup."

I open my eyes.

It was the guy in the office. He had black hair, black skinnies, a black t-shirt with a red skull on it and some black fingerless gloves like myne.

He had a cigarette in his mouth too.

"Buz off."

He smirks.

"Nice attitude, goth girl."

I snort.

"You too goth boy."

His lip twitches.

"What do you got."

I look down to my schedule and groan.

"Ugh, History."

"Same, come on I'll walk ya."

I roll my eyes and follow him down the hallway.

"So, I never caught your name, goth boy."

He smirks.

"Fang"

I smile.

"Oooh, Emo boys got a Emo name, huh? Didn't see that coming."

He chuckles, causing a few people to look at us.

"Your funny. So, Max right?

I chuckle too.

"Maximum Ride, but yes please call me me Max or you won't have children."

He looks over at me.

"Oooh violent type, that's pretty hot."

I smirk.

"Your right I am pretty hot arn't I?"

He chuckles again and steps into a room.

We had threw our cigarettes away before we stepped in.

The teacher looks at us and frowns.

"Nicholas Walker your late."

Oooh Nick, eh?

Fang rolls his eyes.

"Yea, yea I was hangin out with George, Bazil."

The teacher frowns.

"Mr. Walker, please take a seat."

He smirks and sits in the back next to a blonde kid with piercings.

I roll my eyes.

The teacher looks at me and smiles.

"Hello."

"Sup."

"What's your name?"

What was this, Second grade?

I look at my black nails, bored.

"Maximum Ride, call me Max."

The teacher smiles

"Well, Max I'm Mrs. Fenzi.?

I roll eyes.

"Where do I sit."

She looks at her students.

"Why don't you sit next to Mr. Drew."

I look over to see a boy with light brown hair. His hands were behind his head and he had shades on. His dark green shirt said "SUCK IT" in big black letters. He was leaning back in his chair.

One of my eyebrows goes up.

I walk down the aisle, plopping down in my sit.

I prop my feet on my desk, putting my hands behind my head.

I look over at the boy, my eyes narrowing.

I lean over and snap my fingers in his face.

His head snaps up and smacks into my fist.

I hold my laughter as he falls out of his seat.

"What the hell?"

I hear him grumble.

I snicker., putting my hands behind my blonde curly hair again.

He sits back in his chair and scowls at me.

"What the hell was that for, bitch?"

I roll my eyes.

"If your going to sleep in class at least make it look like it."

His scowl deepens.

I smirk.

I stick my hand out.

"Max. Max Ride."

He shakes my hand.

"Iggy.


End file.
